1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a window lift a cable-driven window lift for vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, comprising a drive unit for the cable core of the cable assembly and guided by deflection means over at least one substantially vertical path wherein it is connected to an actuator holding the window pane preferably at its lower edge zone, said window pane being guided by its side edges in guide rails mounted respectively on the vehicle and door sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable-driven window lift for motor vehicles is known from the German patent document 37 27 152 A1 which comprises a drive unit with two outputs for the cable which runs in endless manner as two mutually crossing loops. The cable is guided over four deflection rollers or rounded means mounted to the corner zones of two mutually-apart guide rails. Lifter plates for the window pane are guided in geometrically locking and sliding manner at the guide rails and are driven themselves by the cable system displacing the window pane. The pane itself is guided by its end edges in further guides present in the door, for instance in the manner disclosed in the German patent document 39 21 289 C1. The known window lifts suffer from the drawbacks of complex design and foremost of excessively rigorous specifications for the pane guidance because the guides for the window lift or for the lifters and the pane guides must be exactly matched to each other.